The present invention relates to a pressurized-flow self-cleaning whirlpool tub system and, more particularly, to a self-cleaning whirlpool system and method that is both relatively simple in design and efficient in use.
Whirlpool tub systems typically include a tub structure which have water/air jets designed to introduce streams of pressurized water and air into the tub. Water is typically withdrawn from the tub through a suction inlet, pressurized in a recirculation pump, and distributed to the water/air jets through a water distribution line for re-introduction into the tub basin.
During normal use, the recirculated water includes various types of contaminants, including dirt, bacteria, skin cells, and oils. The contaminants are deposited as a thin layer on the interior surfaces of the various water-carrying conduits and represents a sub-optimal sanitary condition.
Various techniques and procedures have been developed to clean the water-handling system of whirlpool bath systems. For example, the tub basin can be filled with water and an appropriate cleaning agent added to the water (typically a detergent, deodorant, and/or disinfectant) and the tub system operated in the usual manner to circulate the cleaning agent. After the cleaning cycle is completed, the tub is drained in the usual manner. The tub basin is thereafter refilled with clean rinse water that is recirculated to rinse the cleaning agent from the water conduits. In some cases, a second rinse cycle is indicated. After the rinse water is drained from the tub basin, the surfaces of the tub are typically wiped clean. This cleaning technique is generally effective, although tub basins that are relatively large require a correspondingly large volume of the cleaning agent to achieve an effective concentration in the circulated water. Additionally, the requirement for one or more rinse cycles results in a large volume of water being used. The time required to effect cleaning, including the final wipe-down of the tub surfaces, results in labor costs that may be inconsistent with commercial whirlpool tub applications.
Other approaches have been developed to provide closed-loop recirculation through the water conduits. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,245 entitled "Self-Cleaning Whirlpool System for Bathtubs in General" discloses a representative closed-loop system in which a bypass conduit is provided to effectively isolate the water-carrying components from the tub basin. The recirculation pump is then operated to recirculate a cleaning agent within the water path. While such closed-loop recirculation systems tend to be effective, they are also complex and expensive to install.